Objective and specific aims: To complete the development of an improved tracheal tube for continuous oxygen administration and to manufacture and market it world wide. Health benefits: This tracheal tube will eliminate the complications of tracheal injuries, i.e. tracheomalacia, stenoses, full thickness erosion of the wall with hemorrhage or tracheo-esophogeal fistulae associated with tubes now in use. These complications occur when the pressure in the cuff necessary to control the optimal gas exchange in the lungs exceeds the capillary blood flow to the trachea. Methodology: A means will be developed using industrial technology experienced with cavity moulding of polyurethane thin film. A tulip like device extending from the end of a flexible tracheal tube will be made by welding together two layers of film [to prevent centripital expansion and occlusion of the tube] to form a thin cushion of air. When inflated in the trachea this will create a seal to the wall and the pressure against the mucosa will alternate with the airway pressure, peaking at inspiration. As respirations is cycled by the ventilator the pressure on the traches is also cycled. Commercial application: A quantum advance in technology that will displace completely the use of the current tubes.